Criminal Love
by Matsuri-sama
Summary: O que acontece quando a vida de uma jovem aspirante a dançarina se cruza com a de um dos maiores mafiosos do país? Rin não estava preparada para algo tão arrebatador, tão perigoso, mas ao mesmo tempo tão sedutor. Sesshoumaru seria capaz de trocar sua família e a confiança de seu pai por uma jovem universitária? E sua própria vida? SesxRin
1. Introdução

_**Yo! Voltei a escrever depois de taaaaanto tempo. Tive a ideia dessa fic assistido o clipe 'criminal' da Britney Spears (não me perguntem pq eu estava vendo sabosta). Fui refinando a ideia até dar nisso aí. Nunca escrevi um SesxRin, normalmente eu criava uma personagem pra ficar com ele, mas dessa vez eu resolvi me prender aos personagens originais do anime apenas, ainda não sei bem o porque, provavelmente saudade das horas assistindo inuyasha na minha infância/pré-adolescência. Bom, tenho noção do quanto estou enferrujada, então opiniões, criticas, elogios, seja o que for são muito bem-vindos. Aproveitem a leitura. :3**_

_Introdução_

Em algum canto da cidade podia-se ouvir sons estranhos. Cachorros latindo, garrafas sendo quebradas, tiros. Rotina naquela cidade tomada pelo caos e abandonada pela maior parte da sociedade.

Uma garota abraçava uma almofada aninhada no canto de seu quarto, enquanto rezava para que sua mãe chegasse bem do trabalho. Os cabelos negros e longos trançados de forma cuidadosa escorriam pelas costas até abaixo da cintura. A pele era extremamente branca, pálida, quase lhe dando uma aparência doente. Os olhos cor de mel se destacavam entre as mechas negras de cabelo que teimavam em cobrir parte de sua face.

Uma simples garota do subúrbio, em seus tão recentes 14 anos. Não sabia nada do mundo, só sabia que não era seguro da porta de sua casa para fora. Tiroteios era rotina, brigas de gangues a cada esquina, assassinatos, roubos, tráfico, tudo tão comum naquele lugar. A única coisa que ela podia ter certeza era: Tiraria sua mãe dali o mais rápido possível quando terminasse os estudos.  
Por segurança, haviam decidido que seria melhor para a garota estudar em casa, sem contato com o mundo violento. E assim foi pelos últimos anos, sempre estudando em seu quarto, recebendo visitas de professores particulares, protegida.  
Sua janela para o mundo era a televisão quando tinha coragem de ligá-la. O medo de ver noticias ruins era maior do que sua curiosidade.  
A porta da frente se abre lentamente, ela solta a almofada e corre na direção do som. O alivio é imediato ao perceber que sua mãe voltara bem, e que poderiam passar mais uma noite juntas. As suas se abraçam, ela recebe um carinhoso beijo na testa, e se direcionam para a cozinha.

~x~

Não muito longe dali, em uma das maiores casas do bairro, um jovem com longos cabelos prateados e olhos cor de âmbar está sentado em uma enorme e confortável cadeira de couro em um ambiente com muitos livros, aparentemente uma biblioteca. Ao seu lado um homem esguio, com longos cabelos pretos ondulados presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, vestindo um terno de aparência cara, continuava lhe dando conselhos.  
Com somente 19 anos já estava resolvido que deveria chefiar a maior família mafiosa do país, seu pai confiava nele para isso, e ninguém tinha coragem de desafiar suas ordens, muito menos duvidar de suas escolhas. Agora que havia concluído o colégio, ao invés de tentar ingressar em uma faculdade, como qualquer jovem faria, Sesshoumaru passava seu tempo aprendendo com o maior conselheiro da família e com seu pai sobre como deveria se portar dali para frente. Como se ele já não estivesse preparado para isso. A liderança, a sede por poder e a morte corriam em suas veias desde cedo. Ele já havia nascido para aquilo.

Duas vidas tão diferentes, tão distantes, nunca deveriam cruzar uma o caminho da outra. As consequências podem ser desastrosas.

**_Continua..._**

**_Então, essa foi só a introdução, mas o capítulo 1 já está disponível para vocês, só clicar na setinha alí -q_**

**_Eu vou tentar criar um ambiente meio Sin City, apesar de ter dificuldades com esse estilo. Caso não consiga, antecipo minhas sinceras desculpas. shAIOHSOIAHOSHAOISA_**

**_Não foquei essa ambientação no capítulo 1, pois o foco foi outro, mas vou tentar começar com essa pegada no capítulo dois._**

**_Obrigada por ler até aqui, e aproveite o capítulo 1. 3_**


	2. Capítulo 1 - New place, new life

_**Capítulo 1 – New place, new life**_

Ser uma jovem de 17 anos, de classe média-baixa, criada dentro de casa, e prestes a sair para o mundo não era algo fácil. Seus esforços valeram a pena e conseguira entrar para a melhor faculdade de dança do país, mas suas pernas tremiam só de pensar em sair de casa. Seis anos sem contato nenhum com o mundo exterior a haviam deixado totalmente despreparada para aquilo. Sua mãe estava ali, ao seu lado, tentando lhe dar forças, mas parecia ser algo impossível.  
Jogou suas malas de volta no chão e respirou fundo.

- Não podemos deixar isso para o ano que vem, mamãe? – Suplicou a jovem.  
- Não, não mesmo. – A mãe disse, um pouco impaciente, e pegou uma das malas que estava de volta ao chão pela 4ª vez. – Temos um táxi nos esperando lá em baixo e hora marcada com o reitor da faculdade, vamos nos atrasar.  
- Mas, tem tanto tempo... – Choramingou ainda parada em frente à porta aberta.  
- Sim, eu sei, e você também sabia que esse dia ia chegar. Agora minha filha, você é uma vencedora, conseguiu tão cedo o que jovens de todo o país lutam para conseguir, seja forte e não jogue isso fora. Estou aqui com você.  
- Eu sei, eu sei... – Respirou fundo e prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos – Ok, eu consigo!

Em um longo e desajeitado passo a menina saltou para fora do pequeno apartamento, e desceu correndo as escadas antes que perdesse totalmente a coragem. Sua mãe ria da cena enquanto pegava a outra mala que havia ficado para trás.  
Quando chegou na calçada, sentiu o sol queimando suavemente sua pele, e o vento brincando com seus cabelos. A rua estava deserta, as pessoas não costumavam perder tempo fora de casa naquele local tão violento, mas ainda sim era uma visão bonita o sol refletindo nos vidros dos prédios antigos e aquele silencio absoluto que reinava dava uma sensação de paz.

- Vamos querida, sabe que não é bom ficar muito tempo aqui fora. – Apressou a mãe da jovem, enquanto ajudava o taxista a colocar as malas dentro do carro.  
- Sim, eu sei... Eu acho. – Deu mais uma olhada em volta, para poder se lembrar exatamente de como era a rua em que viveu a maior parte da sua vida, apesar de não se lembrar da última vez que havia saído de fato. – Isso vai ser difícil.  
- Entre logo no carro, Rin! – Apressou a jovem senhora, ouvindo o som de sirenes não muito longe. – Não queremos imprevistos logo hoje!  
- Claro, claro, perdão. – Rin saltou para dentro do carro com a mesma rapidez que saiu de casa, antes que perdesse a coragem.

O carro deu partida, e logo ela se viu em uma longa viagem, a qual não tinha certeza se voltaria.

~x~

O cheiro do cigarro impregnava aquele local, e isso o incomodava. Seu olfato sempre fora sofisticado e apurado demais para apreciar aquele cheiro, mas sabia que em seu mundo a maior parte das pessoas fumava, e para ser educado, ele tinha de aceitar aquilo.  
Na sua frente um homem que aparentava estar chegando aos 60 anos falava coisas que ele não queria de fato ouvir, mas seu conselheiro ao seu lado prestava atenção a cada palavra. Em situações como aquela ele agradecia internamente por Naraku existir e ser tão prestativo. Na verdade, com o salário que ele recebia, qualquer pessoa na face da terra adoraria ser prestativa.

- Então, senhor Sesshoumaru, fecharemos negócio? – Sorriu o senhor a sua frente enquanto puxava mais um cigarro do maço.

Sesshoumaru olhou para Naraku, esperando uma resposta, mas este se permaneceu calado por uns instantes. O jovem respirou fundo e olhou para o lado de fora do estabelecimento, tentando se concentrar e lembrar de qualquer coisa que o homem tivesse falado. Um táxi parou na frente do local e uma linda jovem com a pele extremamente branca e cabelos negros desceu, ajudando alguém que parecia ser sua mãe a descer logo em seguida. A beleza dela era quase inacreditável.

- Sesshoumaru-sama? – Chamou Naraku, estranhando o comportamento do jovem.  
- Sim, perdoe-me, estava pensando sobre a proposta. – Desviou os olhos do lado de fora e voltou a atenção para o senhor à sua frente que estava um pouco impaciente, fumando um de seus fedorentos cigarros.  
- Como eu dizia, não acredito que sua proposta seja do interesse da família de Sesshouamru-sama, estou certo, senhor?  
- Correto. – Concordou sem pensar duas vezes. Confiava na decisão de Naraku.  
- Oh, entendo. – Lamentou o homem, apagando seu cigarro no cinzeiro. – Sendo assim, lamento ter tomado o tempo dos senhores. Caso mudem de ideia, podem ligar. – E antes de se levantar, estendeu um cartão.

Sesshoumaru esperou pacientemente até que o homem se afastasse e voltou seu olhar para o lado de fora novamente. Tanto o táxi quanto a bela garota haviam sumido. Do outro lado da rua era um prédio estranho, vermelho, com uma aparência antiga. Algo que um dia poderia ter vindo a ser um teatro.

- Naraku, o que é esse prédio? – Perguntou, tentando não demonstrar muito interesse.  
- Uma faculdade de dança, teatro e artes. Até onde eu sei, a melhor do país.  
- Interessante...  
- Não lembro de se interessar por esse tipo de coisa, senhor. – Comentou o homem, estranhando um pouco a atitude repentina do jovem de cabelos prateados.  
- Não me referia às atividades realizadas lá. – Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso de lado, quase imperceptível. – Vamos embora, o cheiro deste lugar me dá náuseas.

Um carro preto simples, com os vidros igualmente negros, estava estacionado próximo ao bar onde estavam. Sesshoumaru pegou as chaves no bolso e desativou o alarme de seu veículo. Era um carro simples, mas precisava ser assim naquela região para que não chamassem atenção indevida. Afinal, aquela área não era dominada pela família Taisho, e qualquer atenção negativa poderia virar algo desastroso, apesar de serem altamente respeitados e conhecidos por todo o país.  
O jovem deu a partida no carro e se pôs a dirigir tranquilamente, dando uma última olhada pelo retrovisor quando a grande construção de tijolos vermelhos estava quase sumindo de sua visão. Jamais imaginara que uma pessoa poderia ter tamanha beleza. Não uma pessoa comum, pelo menos. Perguntava-se se aquela jovem de longos cabelos negros pertencia a alguma família importante da região, uma família de mafiosos, ou talvez de políticos. Não era certo uma garota como aquela andar desprotegida por aí, e essa era a única coisa que ele sabia. Ela devia ter um guarda-costas a aguardando dentro do prédio, com toda certeza.  
Aquela era uma época perigosa, uma área perigosa, uma região de conflitos entre gangues por poder, já que era uma parte da cidade que podia ser considerada 'sem dono' depois que a gangue que cuidava do local fora dizimada em guerras territoriais. Uma jovem tão bela, sozinha, em um lugar tão perigoso como aquele... Aquilo com certeza não seria algo bom, e provavelmente ela seria alvo de muitos gangsters e mafiosos. Pior, se ela acabasse cedendo e ficando com alguma pessoa errada, poderia ser vítima de sequestros e chantagens.  
Pensar naquela garota tão delicada passando por provações dessas fez os ombros de Sesshoumaru ficarem tensos. Não sabia exatamente o motivo, mas não gostava de pensar na hipótese dela estar em perigo.  
Ele nunca se importara em matar e torturar, na verdade, sentia prazer em ver algumas pessoas sofrendo por suas mãos, mas somente pessoas que mereciam. Rivais, traficantes não autorizados por ele comercializando em seu território, bandidos que insistiam em roubar pessoas erradas, estupradores (esses eram os que ele mais adorava torturar)... Enfim, toda sorte de pessoas que estavam muito melhores em baixo da terra. Nunca engolira pessoas inocentes se envolvendo em coisas desse tipo. Não se imaginava matando alguém inocente. E, apesar disso, ele era altamente respeitado por todos. Não o consideravam fraco, e sim justo. E da mesma forma que ele era justo, era igualmente cruel com quem merecia sua fúria.  
Se você fosse culpado de seus crimes, um simples olhar dentro daquele infinito mar de âmbar, e você saberia que sua hora havia chegado, e que não viria rapidamente.

Ele tentou livrar seus pensamentos sobre o futuro da linda jovem e se concentrar na estrada, afinal, uma longa viagem de pelo menos duas horas o aguardava.

~x~

Rin adentrou o enorme prédio de tijolos vermelhos junto com sua mãe, carregando a mala de tamanho médio atravessada no ombro e a maior no chão, sendo puxada pela alça. Já na entrada ela pôde perceber a beleza do local. Tinha uma aparência europeia, a decoração e arquitetura lembrava algum grande teatro que poderia ter sido facilmente construído na França. Grandes cortinas vermelhas desciam majestosas pela parede, cobrindo parcialmente cada janela do local, pinturas clássicas podiam ser vistas em todos os lugares, e um enorme lustre de cristal pendia do teto, dando uma iluminação rústica e romântica para todo o ambiente.

Por alguns minutos ela quase pôde acreditar que se adaptaria ao lugar.

- Senhorita Takahashi? – Um homem vestindo um terno cinza se aproximou de ambas.

- Sim, sou eu. – Rin respondeu e sorriu discretamente, tentando não parecer tão nervosa quanto realmente estava.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, me chamo Watanabe Daisuke e sou o reitor da faculdade. – O homem fez uma pequena reverencia com a cabeça. – Espero que esteja pronta para conhecer o local.

- Ah sim, estou. – Rin puxou a mala de rodinhas para mais perto do corpo, tentando encontrar uma forma de apoiar a mala que estava carregando atravessada no ombro.

- Talvez seja melhor eu lhe mostrar o alojamento feminino e seu quarto, para que não precise carregar suas malas durante a visitação. – O simpático homem se direcionou para a mãe de Rin, que ainda olhava impressionada para o local a sua volta. – A senhora gostaria de nos acompanhar?

- Oh, não, infelizmente não poderei aceitar. Tenho muitas coisas para resolver no trabalho e já estou atrasada, mas acredito que em breve terei a oportunidade de conhecer essa bela universidade. – A senhora Takahashi sorriu gentilmente, e podia-se ver de onde Rin havia herdado tanta graça e beleza. Já podia ser notado o peso da idade nas costas dela, mas ainda sim percebia-se que no passado ela havia sido uma linda mulher, cheia de vida e energia. – Filha querida, eu estarei esperando sua ligação todas as noites, tome cuidado e se esforce! – Deu um beijo na testa de Rin e se apressou em deixar o local antes que perdesse a coragem de se afastar de sua tão amada filha que havia protegido com todas as suas forças até aquele dia.

Rin viu-se só naquele enorme hall de entrada, com o simpático reitor lhe sorrindo e se oferecendo para ajudar com as malas. Onde estariam os outros estudantes?

Sua pergunta interna foi respondida pouco tempo depois, quando o reitor lhe explicou que o período letivo somente começaria dentro de uma semana, e ele indicou que ela chegasse antecipadamente para que pudesse conhecer o local já que, diferente dos outros alunos, não fizera a visitação antes.

O alojamento feminino era um prédio nos fundos do prédio principal da faculdade, era feito de tijolos igualmente ao prédio principal, mas este era totalmente pintado num suave tom de rosa. Um lindo canteiro de flores cercava todo o alojamento, e arvores espalhadas esporadicamente pelo ambiente davam um ar de tranquilidade para o local. Ela havia visto fotos, mas nunca imaginou que fosse tão mais bonito pessoalmente. Do lado oposto ao alojamento feminino estava um exatamente igual, porém pintado em um tom claro de azul. Presumiu que aquele fosse o masculino. Observou com curiosidade três alunos saírem do prédio azul, todos muito bonitos e bem arrumados.

Acelerou o passo ao perceber que o senhor Watanabe abrira a porta para que ela entrasse primeiro no lindo prédio rosa. Ao adentrar viu-se em um simpático hall, onde no canto direito encontravam-se muitos puffs espalhados pelo chão, e na parede próxima a eles uma enorme televisão. No lado esquerdo era a entrada para a cozinha, que estava devidamente limpa e organizada. Lá dentro ela pôde ver uma mesa retangular de oito lugares no centro, em uma das paredes um grande armário de cozinha, e na parede oposta estava uma geladeira de duas portas, um fogão e uma estufa. Em cima de um dos balcões da pia estava um micro-ondas, o que ela achou ótimo, já que provavelmente não teria muito tempo para cozinhar.

Ao se encaminhar pra o segundo andar, sendo guiada pelo reitor, ela se viu em um grande corredor, onde tinham cinco portas de cada lado, totalizando, então, dez quartos naquele andar.

- Este é o andar das professoras. Muitas delas preferem passar a semana na faculdade, levando em conta como está lá fora ultimamente. Estes quartos são os únicos do prédio com suítes, não os disponibilizamos para os alunos para não haver brigas por motivos bobos.

Continuaram subindo as escadas até o terceiro andar, onde Rin notou que haviam muito mais quartos. Não quis parar para contar, pois certamente ficaria para trás, mas com certeza tinha o dobro de portas do andar anterior.

- Temos um banheiro coletivo por andar, e todos são no padrão dos banheiros da universidade, então não precisa se preocupar. – Ele tinha uma expressão de orgulho no rosto, orgulho por ser o reitor daquele lugar. – Ah, os andares são distribuídos de acordo com o período letivo, então a cada 6 meses você trocará de quarto. O primeiro período fica no último andar, o segundo no penúltimo andar, e assim por diante. As pessoas que estão no Terceiro andar, como deve ter notado, estão no último período, prestes a se formarem.

Pelas contas de Rin, já que seu curso teria a duração de quatro anos, ou seja, oito períodos, o prédio devia ter dez andares. Rezou para ter elevadores.

Suas preces foram ouvidas, e no quarto andar o reitor lhe mostrou onde ficavam os elevadores. Subiram diretamente para o décimo andar, onde estava o quart de Rin. Ao saírem do elevador caminharam até metade do corredor, onde o reitor parou em frente à porta de número 1010.

- Bom, senhorita Takahashi, esse será seu quarto pelos próximos seis meses. – Tateou os bolsos do terno e tirou uma chave de um deles. – Essa é a chave do quarto, sempre mantenha-a com você. Sua colega de quarto tem uma exatamente igual, mas vocês não estão autorizadas a ceder a chave para ninguém. Caso isso aconteça, a universidade não se responsabiliza por bens perdidos.

Após o breve aviso, o homem colocou a chave na fechadura e tentou girá-la, mas notou que a porta já estava aberta. Um pouco de preocupação passou pelo rosto dele, lembrava de ter trancado todas as portas pouco antes das férias começarem. Ao girar a maçaneta e abrir a porta o alívio tomou conta da expressão dele.

- Oh claro... Senhorita Takahashi, esta é a senhorita Higurashi, e será sua colega de quarto. - A jovem piscou rápido duas vezes para se livrar do susto de ter seu quarto 'invadido' de repente, e deu um doce sorriso acompanhado por uma pequena reverencia. – Senhorita Higurashi, aproveitando que já está aqui, poderia mostrar o resto do campus para a senhorita Takahashi? Acredito que seria bom para se conhecerem melhor e aproveitar para relembrar do campus.

Watanabe não esperou a resposta da jovem, só soltou um simpático "ótimo" e saiu, fechando a porta do quarto logo em seguida.

- Não esperava que minha colega de quarto também fosse chegar mais cedo. – Kagome sorriu gentilmente. – Me chamo Higurashi Kagome, muito prazer em conhece-la.

- Meu nome é Rin, Takahashi Rin.

- Bom, seja bem-vinda e sinta-se a vontade. Eu escolhi esse lado do quarto, se você não se importar. – Kagome apontou para o lado esquerdo do quarto.

- Tudo bem, eu fico com esse aqui. – Rin se sentou na cama que seria sua pelos próximos seis meses, e só assim notou o quanto estava cansada.

Bom, pelo que aparentava, se daria bem com sua colega de quarto, o reitor era simpático, sua cama confortável, e o local bonito. Do que poderia reclamar? Aquela seria sua vida pelos próximos quatro anos.

_**Continua...**_

_**Bom moçada linda, capítulo 1 tá aí, uma bosta. 3**_

_**Não comecei a escrever o dois ainda, mas não deve demorar muito.**_

_**Críticas, elogios, sugestões, xingamentos, ameaças de morte, só deixar no review. 3**_


End file.
